


SOLDIER Recruitment

by sanctum_c



Series: Aerith Month 2018 [28]
Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clothing, Disguise, Gen, Turks (Compilation of FFVII), fake name, hair cutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28619622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctum_c/pseuds/sanctum_c
Summary: This time Aeris failed to get away; this time the Turks caught her. Her fate? The SOLDIER induction program. And perhaps there's still a chance to get out of this...
Series: Aerith Month 2018 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009521
Kudos: 7





	SOLDIER Recruitment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Quotes' - in this case: _I think they believe I have what it takes to be in SOLDIER!_

Somehow the blond Turk, the first to ever apprehend Aeris, had no idea who she was. Instead of the expected outcome (her being immediately hauled back to Shinra right that second), the Turk instead went into a spiel regarding all the benefits of enrolling in the SOLDIER program. This Turk was new it seemed. Newer anyway. Shinra was always sloppy to a point, but given keeping an eye on Aeris Gainsborough seemed a major part of the Turk’s remit, to find one so thoroughly ignorant of her past was somewhat refreshing. Shame about the woman's determination that Aeris not turn down a SOLDIER recruitment opportunity.

Aeris could take care of herself and would normally be bidding a hasty retreat right about now. But she was up against a Turk, and while this Turk was ignorant of Shinra's interest in her she had at least undergone training. If nothing else she knew how to hold Aeris’s arm just so and gave her little option but to walk forward and join the eclectic group of other potential SOLDIER candidates. The Turk acknowledged that Aeris was unlikely to make the cut, but was not about to turn her loose either. They needed a quota and Aeris had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. The Turk said she would be fine and even noted Aeris was near certain to fail the preliminary exam. Once Aeris fell at that step, she would be back out the door without further comment. The Turk would have still made her quota. Hard to argue with the hypothetical situation - assuming no one else noticed who she was in the meantime. Calm. She was not caught yet.

The Turk stayed with Aeris while the queue shuffled towards the special transport train for the upper plate. “Can I ask a favor?”

“Favor?” The Turk replied behind her.

“Yeah. Let's be honest; I don’t exactly look like SOLDIER material.” Aeris kept her tone neutral, the people ahead of her stepping onto the train one at a time.

The Turk sounded amused. “You’d be surprised.” A sigh. “But I take your meaning.” There were other women in the queue, though the majority were far bulkier and muscular than Aeris. “You want to stand more of a chance or something?”

Minimise chance of detection, but- “Yes.” She tried to step forward.

“Careful,” the Turk said, pulling Aeris's other arm back until a new wave of pain pulsed into her shoulder.

“I just wanted to save my ribbon,” Aeris said with gritted teeth. “I’m not going to run.”

"Yeah, right."

"Like I could get away from you fast enough now," Aeris replied.

The Turk seemed to consider that for a moment and let go of her arm. “Alright. But first sign of funny business and-”

"I know, I know." Her arm was still sore, but better now she could move it. Running remained an option; but from a standing start, with the Turk right beside her? She was not certain enough to try. There remained a little time before she reached the head of the queue; best to do what she could. Aeris undid her ribbon and palmed the white materia. The Turk either took no notice or was beyond caring about what her ribbon kept safe. “Do you have a knife?” she asked over her shoulder.

“You think I’d trust you with a blade?” the Turk scoffed.

“I haven't tried to run, have I?” Aeris shook her head. “I don't need you to give it to me. I just want to cut my hair. Fast.”

A sigh. “Kind of a shame,” the Turk said. A metal click sounded behind her and Aeris's back tensed. Calm.

“Gotta have the right look though.” In spite of everything, the notion of not having to spend so long braiding her hair each day did at least hold something of an appeal. Still a shame to lose it all. What would she look like with shorter hair?

“You want me to just cut your braid off?” The Turk's hands moved her braid up and away from her neck. Aeris nodded, the movement hampered by the Turk's grip. "Sure?" Aeris nodded again. The Turk pressed something against her hair. There was a tug and the whispering noise of metal cutting- Severed tips of curled hair brushed across her cheeks and neck, the unnoticed weight of her hair suddenly tangible by merit of its absence from the back of her head. “You’ll need to get it neatened up by someone who knows what they’re doing.”

Aeris ran a tentative hand through her shortened hair, fingers moving easily through what remained. So strange to find it ending so close to her head. “Can you cut any more off?” How recognizable was Aeris with shorter hair versus Aeris with a braid?

“Sure but-“ The Turk muttered something. “This is going to look messy.”

“It’s fine.” The scruffier the better. A lot closer to the train now. A steady stream of hair tumbled down her body as the Turk pulled at the remaining strands and slid the knife through each handful. Her clothes would need a thorough cleaning at this rate. Her clothes! Aeris cursed. The pink dress was far too recognisable. Unless- She slipped the jacket from her shoulders, stepped forward and pulled her dress over her head.

“Hey, woah.” The Turk grabbed her and whirled her around until they were face to face. “What are you doing?”

“The right look,” Aeris said still moving in a hurry, not wild about standing in the street in nothing but her underwear. She buttoned the dress all the way to the bottom and pushed the bodice down into the skirt. Slipping the garment back over her head, she wadded some of the extra fabric around her waist to minimise the chance of it slipping off. A shorter and somewhat odd looking skirt, but she was lacking in both time and resources. Aeris slipped the jacket back on and buttoned it half-way up. Exposed mid-riff, re-purposed dress, short hair and jacket that drew more attention to her chest. Not fully removed from her regular appearance but maybe enough to avoid a second glance from anyone able to expose her identity.

“Not sure if this is the right look,” the Turk said in an amused tone, her hand on her hip. She broke into a grin and shook her head.

“It’ll have to do,” Aeris murmured, hands again fussing with the remnants of hair. The shortened strands tickled her ears. Maybe the Turk could cut away a bit more? Maybe not; there were only a few people in the line ahead now. All too soon she would find out if her disguise was sufficient. “Hey, what’s your name?”

A pause from the Turk. Almost long enough for Aeris to withdraw her question. “Elena,” the Turk replied at last .

“Elena,” Aeris echoed. Two more people between her and the train. “I’m-“ There were other Aeris’s in the slums. A few Eris’s and one or two Aerith’s. Her name was not that distinct, but it would still be best to avoid any chances; who knew what might happen if she said her real name at this juncture? “-Rinoa.” If Elena was suspicious of her pause, she gave no indication. Aeris reached the front of the queue and shot one final glance back at the Turk. "Guess this is me."

Elena smiled at her. “Hey. Good luck Rinoa.”

Aeris managed a smile in reply. “Thanks.”


End file.
